The perfect Kingdom
by St. Yukiona
Summary: "No existe el reino perfecto, pero se hace el intento". Lo que para Yuuri es una vieja casona de corte tradicional a los pies del castillo que encontró de "oferta" en una página de Internet de bienes raíces, para Viktor es un castillo amurallado por una fuerte pared de impenetrables tablas de madera. Es su reino, su pequeño espacio feliz en el mundo. Yuuri no le quitará esa visión.


**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri On Ice!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente de MAPPA y a Kubito mágico

 **Advertencia** : No beteado. Yaoi. Matrimonio. Familia. Fluffy.

 **Cronopios del autor:** Sólo no me maten, ¿ok?, saben que los amo a todos ¿ok? Son mis mazapanes favoritos, debo dos fics en este departamento y como diez más por todo Fanfiction hahaha, pero no es mi culpa, las ideas vienen y no puedo simplemente dejarlas ir, debo de escribirlas o muero. Lo juro que sí. Esta historia se puede decir que es una especie de "continuación" a otro fic mío que se llama "Diez razones para no casarte con Viktor Nikiforov" que está finalizado, sin embargo, no es necesario leer ese fanfic para entender este -a menos que quieran, pero si no quieren pues no, pero si sí, está en mi pérfil ouo-. El contexto de esta historia se hace obvio por sí sola, así que... bueno, espero les agrade, les dejo mi humilde trabajo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y me despido no sin antes decirles que es bastante más simple a diferencia a otros trabajos que tengo por ahí.

Aviso: Este fic lo estaré publicando en Wattpad y en Fanfiction, si lo ven por otro lado, les suplico me ayuden a avisarme, gracias. Disfruten la lectura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Perfect Kingdom**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **The perfect plan.**

.

.

—¡Yuuri! —gimió Viktor mientras que corría de un lado al otro. El aludido solo se fijaba en el cabello blanco que cruzaba de salón en salón, bajando, subiendo escaleras, asomando la cabeza por cada ventana y tocando cada puerta. La risa cantarina del ruso parecía llenar el vacío que había en el lugar—. ¡Yu- —ruidos sordos de algo car—. ¡Estoy bien! —gritó desde dios saber dónde y el moreno suspiró derrotado, decirle que estuviera tranquilo no iba a servir de nada. Al menos no en ese momento en que todo parecía nuevo y espectacular para Viktor, a pesar que ese "todo" fuera una casa antigua de una arquitectura bastante común y tradicional en el barrio vecino al castillo de Hasetsu de especial no tenía absolutamente nada solo la vista desde el patio y ese enorme árbol de durazno junto al de sakuras que había ahí.

—¿Señor Katsuki? —dijo el notario que delante del japonés extendía la pluma. El aludido solo se fijaba en el cabello blanco que cruzaba de salón en salón. Por un momento sonrió y con ese mismo aplomo que las risas de Viktor le daban cogió el bolígrafo para colocar sus iníciales en cada hoja del interminable compilado que tenía delante de él. Su abogado lo había leído minuciosamente antes de indicarle que todo estaba en orden, él mismo lo había leído con auténtico cuidado por cualquier tipo de trampa que pudiera haber, después de todo, el precio por la casa era ridículamente económico, de hecho, cuando vio el precio en internet no lo creyó, tuvo que llamar a su padre para que investigará personalmente en Hasetsu con el propietario si era la denominación correcta aquella que se presentaba en la página de internet, cuando se concluyó que así era no dudó en empezar con los trámites de adquisición a pesar que estaba en Rusia.

Ahora, diez meses después, colocaba el sello de la familia Katsuki para hacerse acreedor de la casa, no obstante cuando vio que el sello y la firma estaban secos, suspiró y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

—Viktor —alzó la voz el japonés y el ruso apareció detrás de él.

—¿Me llamas, Yuuri? —inquirió pasando sus manos por los hombros del menor y dejando su rostro a la altura del rostro ajeno, sus mejillas se acariciaban y la piel le ardía al japonés mientras su abogado y el servidor de bienes raíces desviaban su atención incómodos.

—S-sí… es momento de que pongas tu nombre —señaló la línea punteada debajo de donde él había puesto su nombre y su firma. Viktor se apartó apenas un poco tomando de entre los dedos del otro patinador el bolígrafo sin desaprovechar la cercanía para acariciar su mano, y enseguida tocar con la punta de la pluma su lengua en un gesto muy propio del señor Nikiforov. Pronto estuvo garabateando y se detuvo en seco un segundo.

—Ah… lo escribí en ruso. ¿No importa, o sí? —dijo realmente asustado viendo a los hombres que usaban trajes.

El abogado se giró hacia el vendedor y tradujo en japonés lo que el extranjero había dicho, el de los bienes raíces afirmó a cada palabra con movimientos mecánicos y negó en repetidas ocasiones con una sonrisa bastante amable. Y Yuuri puso atención intercambiando un par de palabras con los otros dos hombres y de pronto los tres japoneses empezaron a reír. Viktor miró a los nativos y frunció los labios volviendo a escribir al ver que nadie se lo impedía, refunfuño algo en ruso y recibió un codazo de Katsuki que le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Entendí lo que dijiste, no seas maleducado, Viktor —regañó el moreno.

El ruso frunció la nariz y entregó el documento mientras se incorporaba para volver a pasear por la casa. El resto del papeleo que lo hiciera su marido y el abogado, él no quería saber nada más, los tres parecían _muy felices_ hablando entre ellos dejando de lado a Viktor Nikiforov. Echó un vistazo atrás, hacia donde dejaba a Yuuri que parecía bastante cómodo hablando con aquellas personas, no lo interrumpiría, cuando veía que el menor estaba en problemas, comenzaba a divagar o daba señales de entrar en alguno de sus episodios nerviosos es que intervenía con cualquier excusa banal, no obstante, permitía que su pequeña rabieta le diera el espacio para que Katsuki socializara un poco, de hecho, a Viktor le fascinaba ver a Yuuri en uno de sus buenos días. Nadie más lo podía saber, salvo quizás la madre de Yuuri quién les había servido el desayuno muy temprano, pero el patinador representante de japonés irradiaba felicidad aquel día de verano.

El sol pareció brillar más fuerte provocando que las flores del jardín descuidado irradiaran un olor más fuerte que atrajo al ruso. Había estado por cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar pero aún no había salido al patio. Era grande, casi del tamaño de su apartamento en Moscú. Entrecerró la mirada y negó. En realidad el patio no era tan grande como su apartamento en Moscú pero sí era bastante grande al punto que se debía de caminar un poco para llegar hasta la cerca de madera que delimitaba la propiedad con la del vecino. A los pies de la madera –que por cierto necesitaba mantenimiento como toda la propiedad en realidad- había arbustos con pequeños frutos rojos y había en algunas secciones flores, Viktor atravesó dichas plantas sin importar que algunas ramas le arañaran los pies y pantorrillas para asomarse por la barda, solo tuvo que alzarse en puntas sobre las sandalias que llevaba debido al calor y pronto se encontró espiando el patio del vecino, que para su sorpresa, estaba abandonado. Torció los labios aún recorriendo con la mirada todo el terreno, sus labios de tener un mohín pasaron a hacer cierta expresión de asombro, sorpresa, desolación y después sólo se alejó con cuidado. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el desnivel que había entre el piso de la propiedad y el patio.

—¿Viktor? —éste alzó su mirada para ver a Yuuri y después la volvió hacia la barda que había más allá. El mayor regreso sus ojos a Yuuri y otra vez hacia la barda. El japonés se acomodó a su lado en seiza mientras dejaba sus manos sobre sus piernas observando no preocupado sino con un extraño y dulce toque de comprensión—. Los vecinos tuvieron un terrible incendió.

—¿Fue un accidente?

—No, según me dijo el señor Morinaga el padre de la familia tenía muchos problemas financieros así que incendió la casa para cobrar el seguro —contó Yuuri lo que a él le habían dicho la primera vez que había tenido aquella vista que recién Viktor acababa de presenciar: Una enorme casa en ruinas con cinta amarilla alrededor aún en proceso de demolición—. Sin embargo algo salió muy mal y los ocupantes de esa casa terminaron por perder la vida —dijo el japonés. Los ojos de Viktor parecían lejanos junto con aquella narración, perdido en sus pensamientos. Con Viktor era difícil saber qué cosa tocaban su fibra más sensible y qué cosas eran una banalidad, la mano del japonés tocó la del ruso que enseguida reaccionó girando su rostro hacia su esposo, la sonrisa de Yuuri lo deslumbró un segundo—. Tranquilo… esta casa estaba abandonada desde antes que eso ocurriera —anunció antes de incorporarse tras darle otro apretón de manos—. Ya es hora de regresar.

Viktor se quedó aún un rato más observando la barda. El escenario era más desolador ahora que sabía las causas del mismo. Tomó las sandalias para entrar descalzo a la propiedad buscando con la mirada a su esposo, solo fue un poco antes de adentrarse a la casa que se detuvo en seco y giró con violencia hacia la barda, justo hacia el mismo lugar por donde él se había asomado. Pudo haber firmado confesión bajo palabra diciendo que había visto algo. Tuvo las intenciones de regresar sobre sus pasos para asegurarse de que no había sido una alucinación producto de su imaginación cargada por el relato de Yuuri pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más la voz del abogado resonó con un: "Señor Viktor".

—¡Viktor! No te quites los zapatos —enseguida secundó Yuuri, y el aludido se giró para sonreír despreocupado.

—Pero es tatami.

—Pero está muy sucio y está lleno de moho —chilló indignado Katsuki. Viktor se quejó y decidió dar por zanjado el tema.

.

Para el anochecer el albino había olvidado el asunto.

Su cabeza estaba concentrado únicamente en una sola cosa.

—¿N-No te parece excitante? —la lengua tibia del ruso recorrió la nuca del japonés que bajo su peso y presión no sabía hacer nada más que contorsionar los músculos y ahogar contra la almohada la voz que el mayor le estaba robando.

Viktor se movió un poco más y Yuuri apretó el corazón produciendo un efecto dominó en el ruso que acabó por morder el hombro del moreno con saña constipada ante el placer.

Las cigarras cantaban afuera y el ruido del frío hielo adentro del vaso de té sonaba a una serenata silenciosa dada dentro de la habitación dispuesta para el matrimonio: el dormitorio de Yuuri donde estaba el equipaje de la feliz pareja amontonado en una esquina, aunque decir eso era un eufemismo dado que apenas había espacio para caminar de la puerta a la cama y de regreso, las diez maletas de Viktor junto con los cuatro baules y los quince neceseres atiborraban la pequeña alcoba. "Es temporal mientras nos entregan la casa", apenas habían pasado dos días y Yuuri ya había pensado seriamente en regresar a Viktor a dormir a la sala de té que habían acondicionado como habitación para la leyenda viviente la primera vez que éste había llegado a Yuutopia.

—Só-sólo un poco más —suplicó Nikiforov meciéndose suavemente sintiendo como sus manos que sujetaban las caderas se resbalaban por el calor de la temporada. A esas alturas no estaba seguro si la transpiración era por el sexo o porque Japón era una puta y los quería ver convertidos en líquidos y carnes quemadas.

.

Para el amanecer el albino había recordado el asunto.

Y aunque su cabeza estaba concentrada únicamente en una sola cosa, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Incendiar tu propiedad. Tu casa. Tu hogar. Acarició el cabello oscuro del japonés que dormía de espaldas a él no por recelo sino que siempre había dormido de la misma manera Yuuri. Lo observó largo rato y la piel se le erizó en el momento en que el aire acondicionado empezó a soplar saliendo de su estado de hibernación al que entraba cada tres horas de trabajo constante. Se flexionó un poco para besar la cabeza que olía a sudor, shampoo de eucalipto y un poco a su propio desodorante, los aromas y sabores se habían mezclado y ninguno de los dos había deseado volver a bañarse pues para la hora en que habían terminado seguro iba a ser una molestia para todos el ruido. Se quedó un rato más observando la nuca que había adorado durante las relaciones sexuales y con sus dedos trazo sus dientes marcados en el hombro del menor, la forma de su boca en los cardenales en la curvatura de su cuello y estaba seguro que iba a recibir una mirada de odio puro cuando al día siguiente Yuuri viera las marcas de su amor en él.

Incendiar tu presente para poder cesar deudas que arrastrabas del pasado. Era algo a lo que él nunca había tenido que enfrentarse. Muy joven fue cuando su madre lo llevó a la junta del deporte donde le hicieron un par de exámenes y después fue responsabilidad del gobierno totalmente. Movilizándolo de Izhevsk, de donde era originario, hacia San Petersburgo de donde nunca más volvió a mudarse hasta ahora que había decidido junto con Yuuri en regresar a Japón, a Hasetsu. Había cierto aire nostálgico que envolvía Rusia y del que Viktor no quería ser participe. Ciertamente, Rusia era su cuna y el lugar donde era considerado casi un dios, pero permanecer ahí hubiera sido casi una momificación en vida. Tres temporadas más había resistido antes de realmente retirarse con la frente muy en alto. Lo había sentido en el cuerpo, aunque hubiera podido seguir dos años incluso tres más, sabía que la carne se envejecía para las horas donde intransigentemente entrenaba a pesar del agotamiento físico y mental que conllevaba la perfección.

Era demasiado vanidoso como para irse por la puerta trasera.

Había cumplido el capricho, había cumplido su sueño. Roto las marcas de los dos Yuri y saboteado las esperanzas de éstos al creer que cedería con facilidad su espacio en el trono. Pobres ilusos. El emperador no cedía ante nadie, al menos no en el campo de guerra… ahí donde era salvaje e indómito. ¿Cuándo llegará sabré que es el momento de retirarme? Le había preguntado un día a Yakov cuando era un dulce niño que no sabía que le gustaba la gloria. Yakov le había contestado que la nueva generación que venía detrás de él se lo diría, pero él siendo él había bastado solo para darle cara y mandar a dormir a esa nueva generación y la que venía detrás de ella. Con sus treinta y un años de edad podía afirmar con certeza que había probado la inmortalidad y sabía dulce, solventada su necesidad de por siempre permanecer, aunque no fuese en vida y carne y hueso y cenizas, sería mediante sus logros, sus records y las anécdotas que dejaría, no era tiempo de "pasar la batuta", sino dejar el listón alto para ver quién tenía los suficiente cojones para atreverse a alcanzarlo. Que Yuri y Yuuri se hicieran cargo del legado, él ahora quería conquistar otro reino, uno tranquilo al que el sol saludaba de una forma bastante peculiar y le hacía sentir amado como en ningún otro lugar se había sentido, ni siquiera en el pódium abrazado por miles de aplausos mientras besaba oro sólido, ahora seguía besando oro sólido, en una cama y con el silencio de la respiración de su amante.

Cuanto amaba a su reina, poco más de lo que alguna vez amo el oro de una pesada medalla en su cuello.

—Viktor… duérmete… —gruñó Yuuri revolviéndose en la cama para girarse y abrazar al ruso, sabía de antemano que el mayor no volvería a dormir si no lo aplastaba tal como el amado Makkachin lo hiciera en época de antaño. Ahora el retrato del caniche estaba junto al de Vicchan en el altar familiar a los difuntos de la familia.

—¿Y si vamos a la casa?

—Son las tres de la mañana… mañana iremos a la casa… ahora duerme que tenemos mucho que limpiar —masculló Yuuri subiéndose sobre Viktor, usando todo el arsenal para hacer que su esposo durmiera.

—Pero Yuuri… ¿qué tal si alguien se cuela y duerme en casa mientras no estamos?

—Ya lo ahuyentaremos mañana… ahora duerme…o el Baku* no va a proteger tus sueños.

—Oh… el baku, el baku —repitió Viktor cerrando los ojos de forma casi instantánea. El menor sonrió con victoria y ronroneó volviéndose a acomodar—. Yuuri… —podía sentir como el pecho de Viktor se llenaba de aire y el sonido sordo de su voz resonaba también ahí. "¿Mhh?" —. ¿Verdad que la casa es perfecta?

—Y lo será aún más si te duermes para reunir fuerzas y limpiarla mañana —masculló adormilado el japonés.

—…—Viktor sonrió besando la cabeza oscura del japonés. Yuuri casi siempre tenía razón.

...

 **St. Yukiona.**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
